USUK: Skyfall
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: After walking in on a fight between a spy and mafia leaders, Alfred is forced to go along with spy named Arthur only to be protected during the mission "skyfall". But as the mission's danger increases, Alfred's safety is threatened as Arthur can only try to protect him until the mission is complete. But can they finish the mission unharmed? Or will Alfred or Arthur be lost? USUK
1. Chapter 1

USUK Skyfall

Chapter One

In the heart of the British nation one office remained quiet. Alice sat at her desk, typing the unfortunate letter that gave notification of an agent's death. She hated doing it. So many good agents had been lost over the years, typing another letter for a great agent was something she dreaded, but it had to be done. She sat in her office, only seeing the desk agents through the glass windows separating her from the rest of them. It was quiet out there, they all knew the news. She didn't bother even looking out there anymore.

Maybe if she did she would of saw the surprising commotion happening out there. One by one the agents either stopped their work or stood up in salute as one man came through with his head held high. Alice's door flung open as he came in and threw a file onto her desk. She looked up at the bright blonde-haired man crossed his arms as she grabbed onto the file.

"Mission Paper Stars complete." He said. "Thank you ever so much for ordering my partner to shoot me off a moving train. I greatly appreciate it!"

"Y-You're alive?" Alice quickly exited out of the typing program of her laptop. "You're actually alive."

"The bullet hit my shoulder but it only gazed me." He said. "Barely hurt. The fall from the bloody cliff though, that bloody hurt thank you."

"I'm sorry I didn't think you could-"

"I could of handled it Alice. If you had given me another minute I could have handled it. Either way, the mission is complete and I'm back." He turned to leave.

"Kirkland wait!" Alice stood up from her seat and placed her hands on the desk. "I-I'm glad you're alive and safe."

"Yeah," He smirked a bit. "I am too. You lads and lasses would be in deep trouble without me."

"Don't be so self-centered Kirkland!" Alice got irritated as the agent only smiled and made his way out the door. "Wait. Are you… are you up for another mission?"

"Shooting me off a train wasn't enough huh?"

"This one involves the Russian and Italian Mafias. We believe certain groups are actually selling weapons to terrorist groups." She lifted the folder up to him. He looked in thought first but then came over and carefully took it out of her hands. "It is possible even China is involved." He began looking through the folder. Different pictures of new weapons came up, weapons that could be undetected by metal detectors. These weapons were dangerous, able to fire out a dozen shots of a new type of ammo that could have cosmic effects. He read down the page as the danger only became worse and worse. "We can't confirm if the weapons are real or not. We do know that several groups are involved."

"Looking at the design of them, I think the Russians are the major one. Maybe even America though, the technology is very advanced." He closed the file. "Alright, I'll do it. Just let me get Kiku."

"Your partner has been assigned to desk work for the next few months because of the train issue." Alice said. "You're alone on this one."

"Alone? When dealing with the Italian and Russian mafias along with the Chinese? Jolly."

"You're a good agent who knows what to do. There are other nations working along with this around the world. Stay in contact with them and it should work out."

He looked at the folder again. "Mission Skyfall huh?"

"You have a day off for now. I expect your mission to begin by tomorrow night. Understand Arthur?"

"Sure thing." Arthur gave a small salute before walking out the door. He walked along as others stared over at him. He pressed the button for the elevator, he was ready to go home for the day. He turned around to look at the agents as they all stood and began clapping. He smiled and even took a small bow, he enjoyed the praise when he got it, which was rare. After all, it was the first time he came back from the dead. He mouthed a thanks before going into the elevator and exiting his way from the building.

_Let the Skyfall_

_When it crumbles _

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all…. Together_

_Let the Skyfall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together _

_At Skyfall… _

ooOoo

"It's a nice place huh?" Alfred looked around, almost knocking his luggage into an older lady who was reading the newspaper with her husband as they waited for a taxi. He quickly got away before he hit them and followed behind his friend.

"It is Paris. It's beautiful just like in the books." Matthew smiled and looked around. "It may smell a little weird but it's so beautiful… I can only imagine all the history that went on in this city."

"Ha! Who cares about history? I'm just looking forward to drinking, boobs, and more drinking!" Alfred laughed as Matthew only sighed.

"You're joking please?…" He sighed. "You must be joking. This entire city is full of wonder and history, and you only want the wine and the woman? That's a shame Al. I'm a little disappointed."

"Oh calm down." Alfred attempted to call a taxi. "It's really just the drinking I'm looking forward to."

"Just so you know, this trip is for school! We're hitting the museums tomorrow whether you're hung over or not, I don't care. Oui?"

"You have to pee?"

"W-What?"

"You said wee? Wee wee? You gotta pee?"

"I said _Oui _Alfred! That's yes in French! Didn't you pay attention to me on the plane?"

"I stopped listening to you after the plane took off Mattie!" Alfred laughed as the young blonde only sighed and got even smaller compared to Alfred. "Taxi! How you say that in French?"

"Taxi."

"Oh well that's stupid." the car over and up to them as they stepped off the curb and opened the door, Alfred quickly getting in and leaving Matthew to put the baggage into the trunk. Just as the car took off, a man with long blonde hair appeared almost out of no where, only being noticed after the taxi drove away. He stood with his back on the wall at the edge of a store that was close enough to the airport. He stood in his bright colored clothes, a bright purple jacket along with red jeans, extremely flashy.

Arthur almost walked past the French man but paused, instead standing next to him. "Bonnefoy, yes?" He questioned. The French man smiled a bit and even chuckled.

"Ah, you're British, just my luck." he said under his thick French accent but they managed to keep their voices low as people walked back.

"Is that a problem?"

"Non, non. I just find the British to be a bit snotty that's all."

"I beg your pardon…" Arthur rolled his eyes. "Anyroad, the information."

"Oui. We've gained information from a captured Chinese spy."

"Name?"

"All we know is that it's Li." The man said. "That's all." "Alright. And the information?"

"Several of the weapons are real. You know the case, oui?" He looked as Arthur nodded. "They believe that their originating from China now."

"I thought it was Russia?"

"This Li knew too much about the weapons. He must of seen them, therefore he must know where they are. He's from Hong Kong. That's a major port, it's a good way to get the weapons out."

"So Hong Kong, China." Arthur bit his lip a bit. "Alright. I'll have to contact our lad in China. Thank you."

"The hotel is down the street, mes fleurs is the name. Your room should be number 221. Simply check in and wait for me to contact you there." the man said. "If there's any trouble, take care of it."

"Thank you Bonnefoy." Arthur nodded and quickly hurried off into the crowd of people, mixing in as the French man quickly disappeared.

ooOoo

"Even the hotels are beautiful eh?~" Matthew smiled as the two waited on a short line. "Mes Fleurs, even the name is beautiful."

"What does that even mean?" Alfred stuck another piece of gum into his mouth as he looked at the boy.

"My flowers. Can't you tell? There's flowers everywhere~ The wallpaper, the rugs, the actual flowers in the vase. Tulips, sunflowers, roses, lilies, all of the colors-"

"Check us in already." Alfred yawned. "I can't speak French."

"Yeah I know." Matthew sighed, turned and began speaking French to the man at the desk. Alfred blew a bubble of his gum but it quickly popped as he pulled it back into his mouth and chewed it again, then trying again. This time the bubble was bigger, much bigger. He smiled with the small achievement but that caused it to pop. It was such a pop that he actually tripped backwards as it popped, bumping into someone walking behind him.

"Sorry!" Alfred quickly spoke through his gum. He looked as Arthur only gave him a disgusted look and quickly went to another check in desk. Alfred rolled his eyes a bit and turned back around, "Damn French. So rude." then again, _he_ was the rude one here. He looked back over toward his friend who waved the room key to him as Alfred picked up their luggage.

"Room 222." Matthew said. "Up on the third floor." Matthew grabbed onto his bag as Alfred held the rest. He growled at Matthew who only smiled that it wasn't him this time. He followed behind Matthew with his hands full toward the elevator. Inside is where Arthur stood.

"Hey hold the elevator please!" Alfred called. Arthur's blank expression didn't look as he simply put his hands together behind his back, having the elevator door close without the two getting in. "What a snot!"

"Oh relax, he probably didn't speak English." Matthew pushed the button for the next elevator to come. Alfred only mumbled on about the stupid blonde man as Matthew simply laughed about it. "Chill out already."

"There better be some good wine when we get up there."

"Just remember, seven am we leave." The two stepped into the elevator as Matthew pushed for the third floor. "I'm going to meet with our guide tonight, kay? I'll leave you in the room for now so you can get settled in and watch some TV."

"Good enough, I'm pretty beat anyway." Alfred yawned as they opened to the third floor. They walked out and down the hall to their room, Matthew sliding the key card into the door and opened it. Alfred pulled their things into the room as Matthew rubbed his arms feeling a chill, he turned on the heat for the room. He placed his bag on one of the beds as Alfred dropped them onto the ground and jumped onto the soft bed. "It's soft! Like a cloud~" He snuggled into the bed and quickly got under the covers. "So soft!~" Matthew took his jacket off and slipped on a sweat shirt instead, then grabbed onto the wallet he had taken out and put it back into his pocket.

"I'm going to meet with the guide. Stay out of trouble and in this room please. No phones and if you can't read something, don't touch it." Matthew looked down at the paper that showed the TV channels. "Looks like most of the writing is in French so wait til I get back."

"Yeah yeah, I'm not a baby god." Alfred jumped up and over to the mini fridge and grabbed a soda from it. He quickly opened it and began drinking it. "I'll be fine."

"Don't drink anything else! That cost money you know!" Matthew quietly shouted. Alfred blinked and looked at the can.

"Oh yeah oops." He simply shrugged it off and jumped back onto the bed, slurping his soda. "Just go, I'll be fine!" Matthew gave an unconvincing nod and quickly got out the door, wondering down to the elevator to leave, passing two Italians to made their way to the room next door. The dark haired one took out a key to the room, swiping it down and up for the door to unlock and open. The lighter hair one quickly reached his knife in and cut the chain blocking their way in. The darker one looked up and down the hallway to make sure no one could see them then quickly entered the room as silently as they could.

The light haired Italian stayed put at the door, closing it behind him but forgetting he had broke the locks on the door already. The darker haired Italian came in, listening in as he heard water running in the bathroom. He took out his gun from his coat and carefully began to open the bathroom door, seeing the shirtless spy inside washing up. Arthur walked out of the Italian's view to grab a towel to dry off his hair as the Italian looked back toward his brother, signaling that it was time. He looked back in the crack only to find that the agent didn't come back. He blinked in confusion and tried getting a better look. That's when he got a foot to his face.

Arthur quickly noticed the creaking of the door. He stepped away to make sure he got into a good position for his attack. Once he was sure the timing was right, his attack when into full motion. He quickly jabbed the bottom of his foot into the enemy's face, causing him to practically fall backwards. The Italian fell onto the floor with a huge thump. Arthur quickly took his gun out from his back pocket and pointed it at the enemy's face. "So," He started. "I have the delight of meeting one of the Vargas brothers huh? The Italian Mafia's greatest criminals."

"Oh please," He said. "You're too kind you bastard." He looked over to his brother, just the look gave the order; he regretted not giving his younger brother a gun though. The younger Italian quickly grabbed onto the vase on the table then smashed it across the agent's head, causing him to lose balance and fall into a wall. The older one smiled and quickly got himself up then jabbed his knee into Arthur's stomach, pushing him into the wall again. He grabbed onto Arthur's shoulder and pulled him down again, repeating the jabbing of his knee into Arthur's stomach several more times. Arthur dropped his gun in which he quickly tried to get back but the older Italian put the dazed agent into a headlock, kicking the weapon toward his brother.

He pulled the agent up until his body was straight up in front of himself. "Shoot him Felici! Shoot him now!" He struggled to keep the agent still as he cut off the Brit's air supply, starving him of any oxygen to help him think. His grip around the Brit's throat only got tighter. "Shoot him!" Feliciano pointed the gun up at the two, moving with every inch they did in their struggle. "What are you doing? Shoot him!"

Feliciano began to cry. "Lovino I can't! What if I shoot you!"

Lovino accidentally loosened his grip on the agent and yelled at his brother. "You idiotic bastard! You're so useless! You can't shoot this bastard!" Arthur saw this as his chance. He quickly grabbed onto Lovino's arm, the one that was chocking him, and quickly twisted it away from him, then twisting it so much it caused the Italian to practically flip and fall into the wall. Feliciano panicked and pointed the gun at Arthur as his hands shivered. Arthur only walked over, close enough that the gun actually touched his bear naked chest. He simply snatched the gun out of the weakling's hands and pointed it at the younger Italian who quickly put his hands up in a surrender. He looked back toward Lovino, only seeing that he was still down on the floor in pain. He continued to hold the gun up at Feliciano as he took his cell phone out of his back pocket, then dialed a number with his one hand.

"Bonnefoy, evening." Arthur spoke. "I have the Vargas brothers in my hotel room. I think I could use a little help here. I have it under control but-"

Lovino quickly charged Arthur and tackled him to the ground, having him drop his cell phone and slide across the floor. Arthur quickly got the upper hand on the ground and punched into the Italian's cheek. He stood up easily and pulled him up by his collar then dropped him onto the bed as he cowered in fear for a moment. Arthur looked back over to Feliciano and quickly knocked the end of the gun onto the younger brother's head, knocking him out onto the bed with his brother in which Lovino gasped in anger. Arthur saw the fight as over and walked into the bathroom, grabbing onto the white t-shirt he planned on wearing to bed and threw it on over him. "Are you done now?" Arthur asked as he scratched the gun against his head. "You two idiots didn't even load your gun." He dropped the empty ammo case onto the floor and grabbed his own gun out of his pocket, the one he had secretly hidden when Lovino got him into the headlock. "This is a loaded weapon." He clicked the gun as Lovino gulped.

Lovino stood up off the bed with his hands up in a surrender and walked over to the center of the room as Arthur carefully watched his every move. "Okay, okay. You caught me." The Italian put his hands on his head, slowly reaching one down into the back of his shirt to grab onto the hidden knife he had taped to his back; Feliciano's idea finally came useful. He quickly threw the knife, only grazing Arthur's shoulder as he attempted to charge Arthur in his distraction. Arthur got the upper hand, tackling the Italian so far that they broke down the door to the closet and fell in. Lovino tried his best to swing punches at Arthur, the Brit seemed to dodge each one as he got his hands around Lovino's throat, just as Lovino had his hands around Arthur's. The fight would have to end here, it was their only chance.

"Hello? Do you have any idea how loud you are?" A loud voice caused the two to quickly paused. "The door is open too, what in the hell are you doing in here?" Alfred carefully wondered in and looked around the room to see what in the hell what happening. He paused when he was Feliciano laying on the bed, out cold and all. He stepped in more and looked over at Feliciano. "H-Hey you o-" He paused once he stepped on a deadly object. He looked down at the unloaded weapon on the ground, picking it up and looking carefully at it. _A gun?… w-why is there a gun?… _

Lovino quickly knew what was happening, another agent! Another spy! He had called that blonde to help him and he was here! Lovino got the upper hand and pushed Arthur aside into the wall, grabbing onto the gun Arthur had on his side and kicked out the broken door, looking at the horrified Alfred standing there in confusion. "You're finished!" Lovino pointed the gun up at Alfred as he gasped. Arthur quickly protected Alfred's life. He grabbed onto Lovino from behind and managed to grab onto his arm, pointing it up and shooting the bullets upwards instead of into Alfred. The bullets continued to be fired as Arthur struggled to get the gun out of his hands, it was no use. He made the bold choice to simply push him away and escape. With all his strength, he pushed Lovino into the wall, even having his head go through it, and grabbed onto Alfred's hand.

"Come with me!" Arthur ordered as he pulled Alfred into a run to the room's window.

"W-Wait wh-what are you doing! ?" Alfred yelled.

"Just trust me!" Arthur held onto Alfred's hand as the glass approached. Alfred gasped and closed his eyes for impact as the two jumped into the glass. It shattered instantly as the two fell through. Alfred screamed as the two flew into the air, Arthur not letting go of the boy's hand. They fell fast and landed on the hotel's silk cover, sliding down that and then falling into the back seat of a un-roofed car. Alfred froze in fear from the experience as Arthur jumped into the front seat of the car, turning the key in and starting it up. He quickly pressed the button to cover the car with the roof, then floored it on the gas, speeding off as fast as they could. Alfred held on tightly to the seat as the sound of gun shots echoed behind them. Arthur drove them out and onto the road, getting away as fast as he could in case more mafia members waited outside, which thankfully there wasn't. The silver car speeded past other cars on the road, horns blaring at them but Arthur didn't care. When he believed it was safe he quickly pulled off the road and into an ally, parking the car there for a moment.

Alfred panted in the back seat with pure fear in his eyes, not to mention his smelly sweat from panic. Arthur turned around and looked at the young lad. "Are you alright?" he asked. Alfred gulped and continued to shiver. "Lad? Are you alright?"

"Am I alright…" Alfred first whispered. "Do I look alright! ? What the hell was that! ? Who are you! ?"

"W-Wait…" Arthur scratched his head a bit. "Please tell me you're a spy."

"A _spy_! ? A god damn spy! ? Do I look like a god damn _spy_ to you! ?" Alfred yelled. "What the hell is happening! ?" Arthur took a deep breath with the realization that he wasn't, what Arthur believed, a spy. He did what he wasn't suppose to do: save a civilian. Now, he was involved. "Who are you! ?"

"Alright, listen to me very carefully." Arthur sighed. "My name is Arthur. I can say I work for Scotland Yard in Britain. I'm trained in these things so calm down, I know what I'm doing. But listen now, you're now involved. Those guys back there, they were out for murder and they saw your face so you can't go back, I need to keep you here with me until it's safe. Otherwise they will attack you. Do you comprehend all of this?"

Alfred sat there with his mouth hanging open in confusion, terror, concern, amazement, and of course disbelief. "You…You're a… spy?…"

Arthur took a deep breath, he wasn't suppose to just say it but he was about to. "Yes…. I am a spy."

ooOoo

Thank you for reading my first chapter :D a usuk spy story: Skyfall. The lyrics are part of the song "Skyfall" by Adele that is used for the soundtrack of the recent James Bond movie, 007: Skyfall. Please check that out, I don't own any part of the movie or song, nor do I have any connection to either. I also do not own or have any part of Hetalia or it's characters. Also, the beginning description of Arthur being "shot off a train by his partner" is based off the beginning of the Skyfall movie. He was handling an enemy on top of a train until it looked like he was going to lose him. His boss orders his partner to take the shot to get the bad guy, which his partner does but it instead hits him and knocks him off the train (which is like on a cliff high above) in which everyone now believes he's dead. This goes into the beginning of this chapter so yup!

Thank you again for reading and I hope you follow and enjoy the rest of the story! :D

Btw, Matthew just came back to the room deeply confused on where Alfred went. "A-Alfred? O.O?" as the Italian brothers epically fail ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Skyfall Chapter Two

"We first need a new car." Arthur said.

Alfred sat nervously in the car as Arthur drove. It was silence between the two, complete and total silence. No radio was on, Alfred didn't talk, Arthur didn't talk, only the sound of the car actually made any noise. Alfred would simply look out the window like he would in long car rides. But every few minutes he would glance over at Arthur. _**He's **__a spy? He looks like a normal guy_, Alfred would think. He didn't understand how he got involved, he definitely didn't mean to. But whenever he looked at Arthur, his mind would only wonder about what was to happen next. When Arthur actually looked back, Alfred's uneasy nerves kicked up again.

Just as night settled in more, they pulled into an old Victorian like home. Arthur pulled into the drive way and up, then parked and turned off the car. "Come on." He told Alfred. Alfred quickly stumbled out of the car and looked as Arthur went to the back and lifted out two suitcases, then closed the trunk and headed toward the front door; Alfred followed. He watched as Arthur knocked on the door. The door opened to a young blonde woman dressed in the brightest colors of clothing. Her hair was up in a pony-tail but still had some hair hanging off to the sides. Her eyes were like a bright violet, they were beautiful. "I need a car." Arthur simply said.

"Kirkland? You're here in Paris?" she questioned with her thick French accent. "Ah, Oui, car. Very well, come in." She moved away from the door and began to walk away as Arthur came in, Alfred following and getting left behind because he was closing the door. He followed as Arthur and the woman walked down the dark basement, only to find a cluster of old furniture, clothes, a washing and drying machine, and chests filled with other objects. Alfred looked around as the woman moved her rug off to the side and unlocked a door in the floor, Alfred didn't notice until after the two started going down the ladder; he followed.

He jumped down just as the bright lights of the basement _of the basement _was relieved. Alfred's mouth hung open in awe as he looked at the larger basement, bigger than the actual house, held two dozen cars in it. Most of them were black, gray, or white, but small to large, vans to cameos, mustangs or jeeps, most were French Citroens. Alfred walked around and checked out the cars as Arthur and the woman conversed, he placed his suitcases into the trunk of one of the black Citroens. He then looked toward the woman who took the keys off the rack that was next to the ladder and handed them to him. "Kirkland, who is that boy?" She finally asked. Arthur looked back at Alfred, took a deep breath, and looked back toward the woman.

"He's my new partner." Arthur lied. She nodded a bit and looked over at him, a bit worried that _he_ was a _spy. _

"Geez, if these are the cars you get for being a spy, sigh me up~!" Alfred joked and laughed a bit. Arthur closed his eyes and smiled a bit in complete disappointment as the woman turned back toward Arthur.

"He's not a spy is he?" She angrily whispered. "Who is he? !"

"H-He's a…" Arthur took a deep breath in thought about what he should say, he only sighed. "He got involved."

"You shouldn't of taken him! Are you mad! ?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Arthur said, "Francine, listen, he just walked in alright? He was going to die until I got out with him… this mission… the enemy… I think _you-know-who _might be involved." The woman's angry expression dropped to blank.

"You think… he's involved…?" She questioned. "After all these years-"

"He could be getting revenge, no one else knows how to hook all these people together like this… only him. I can't just drop Alfred off in a basement- Alfred is the lad's name- because I know damn well that _he_ will manage to find him and use him as a bait. We can't deal with a hostage situation, we would be forced to let him get killed… I can't deal with another person's death on my mind… I won't do it again Francine…"

"Look, no one has died because of you!"

"That's not true, I know that. Several agents have died because of me, one died because they refused to give my name, that simple." Arthur turned and looked at Alfred. "I'm going to protect him Francine." She simply looked at him for a moment, studying him, then nodded. "Alfred, get into the car. We're going to leave, alright?"

"Kay Captain!" Alfred laughed a bit and got into the car as Arthur said goodbye to Francine and headed toward the car.

"Arthur, he's not going to end up like Amelia." Francine said. Arthur gulped a bit and got into the car, starting it up and beginning to drive it toward the underground door. It opened up to a tunnel, in which they drove through, that led out to the French streets again, that led up to a dirt road then onto the real roads again. The awkward silence sat in again between them, Alfred looking out the window at passing cars and street lights. Arthur simply kept his eyes on the road, traveling to somewhere even he didn't know. He knew where he needed to go, he knew who he needed to meet, but he didn't know what to do with Alfred. He looked at the younger boy then back onto the road, _how am I going to do this?… _

Alfred attempted to look at Arthur but the Brit was already looking at him, the two quickly looked away from each other and continued in silence. Alfred peeked back then reached over to turn the radio on, "_you can have my number, you can take my name, but you'll never have my heart-" _Arthur quickly turned it off. Alfred pouted and sighed. The silence crept in again.

"I'm a bit hungry." Arthur said. "Are you?"

"Am I allowed to speak?" Alfred said with a tone. Arthur gave a slight glare.

"Yes. You are."

"Then yeah, I'm starving." Alfred said. Arthur nodded and began pulling the car off to the side to find someplace to eat.

ooOoo

"I'll have a tea and a glass of water please." Arthur said.

"And you sir?"

"Um… A coke?"

"Oui, right away." The female waiter nodded and quickly left the two. Arthur took his jacket off as Alfred simply stared at him. The café was small, like a diner. It seemed quiet, it was barely a café. Arthur took a deep breath out and stretched his neck out a bit, stretching it to each side. Alfred continued to sit there, saying and doing nothing, until the waitress came back with their drinks.

"And food sirs?" She asked.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich please and a salad please."

"And I'll have a…" he looked at the menu, he wished he listened to Matthew about learning French now.

"He'll take beef stew please." Arthur ordered for him, which only made Alfred mad. The waitress nodded and walked away as Arthur took a sip of his tea.

"What's the big idea?" Alfred glared. "And I hope you know I have no French money."

"Not a problem, I have money. Now, take all your belongings out and put them on the table."

"W-What?" Alfred questioned.

"Your phone, your wallet, keys, passport, everything out on the table." Arthur reached into his coat pocket and took out a large zip-lock plastic bag, like something for evidence on a criminal show. "Lad, do what I say." Alfred sighed and reached into his pocket, taking out his touch phone, wallet, keys, passport, American pennies and nickels, and a set of headphones. Arthur took a sip of his tea again before grabbing onto the American's cell phone. "Do you have insurance?"

"Uh yeah."

"What kind?"

"Um… for drops, water, anytime it's broken or stolen. Wh-"

Arthur dropped the phone into his glass of water. Alfred stood there with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open as Arthur simply asked a waitress for another glass of water, saying "oops I must of dropped my phone. Oh my. Oh well." Alfred simply stared at him as Arthur looked through the boy's wallet, looking at the money and the credit cards. "W-What's the big idea! ?" Alfred yelled.

"Shh, you're going to make an unnecessary scene." Arthur said. "Alfred F. Jones is your name, nineteen years old, impaired vision, blonde hair blue eyes, and you're an organ donor? Good for you."

"Stop reading my license!"

"You're not getting it back for a while," Arthur placed the wallet into the plastic bag as the waitress brought over another glass of water. Arthur took the wet phone out of his water and gave the old glass back, putting the phone on a napkin of the table. He then reached into his coat pocket and grabbed out an older kind of phone, a disposable cell phone. "This is your phone for now, it's only good for one call and that call is to me, my number is already installed incase we get separated." He handed the phone to Alfred who simply stood there in confusion. "Now then, these are gone for now." Arthur dropped the boy's keys, money, passport, everything into the plastic bag.

"W-Why?"

"So no one can get information on you." Arthur folded the bag a bit and placed it inside a paper bag, then into another paper bag, then under his coat for now. "I really should burn them, but I won't."

"I need to my phone you know."

"Not for now, you can get it back when you're safe and can return to the states."

"I can't just go home?"

"No, they could find you and your life would be in danger." Arthur sipped his tea as Alfred let out a deep breath. He then paused.

"I have a friend with me here, he's back at the room." Alfred said. "Is he… is his life in danger?" Arthur paused and put his tea cup down, he had to think about this one. Alfred's worry grew as no answer came about. "I have to go back if he's in danger Arthur. He's my friend, I can't let him get hurt."

"He should be safe… they don't know what room you came from and the two who were there already were probably taken away by now… he should be safe." Alfred sighed in relief as food arrived in front of them.

"And me," Alfred didn't touch the food unlike Arthur who quickly began eating. "I'm safe… as long as I'm with you… right?"

"Yes, I'm going to keep you safe and alive." Arthur paused. "I promise." He took a moment then went back to eating his food as Alfred smiled a bit and began eating. Arthur's eyes gazed up toward Alfred, then they closed as he took a deep breath. He opened them again and watched Alfred eat. "When we're done here, we can go to a hotel and get some sleep. I'm exhausted and you must be, yes?" Alfred nodded as he ate. "Very well then."

ooOoo

"I-I think… he thought… we were… homosexual…" Alfred stated. Arthur stood there with a stupid look on his face as the two stood at the door of the hotel room, noticing there was only one bed. The room was a bit rugged, after all they didn't pay much for it, but it was all together fine; except for the fact there was only one bed. Arthur sighed, as did Alfred, in knowing one of them had to sleep on the floor.

"Well it's obvious that you're sleeping on the floor." Arthur said.

"What! ? Hell no! I ain't sleeping on this dirty motel floor!"

"Well I'm the one saving you're bloody life, so what I say goes."

"We can rock-paper-scissors for it!" Alfred said. Arthur sighed and nodded, nothing else to do. Rock-paper-scissors! Both of them got rock. Again, both of them got paper. One more time, the two both got scissors. Again, both had paper. Again and again, the two got rock. More times, the two matched up again. They had did it more than two dozen times before they decided it was the last round, they attempted again only to have Alfred make a gun with his hands.

"What the bloody hell is that! ?"

"It's a gun! It beats all!"

"Shut up!"

The next thing they knew, the two were in the same bed with the lights out. They both laid on their backs, eyes facing the ceiling, the blanket seemed to reach over to both of them, they each had two pillows; it was comfortable… except for the fact both of them were sleeping next to a total stranger. Arthur kept his eyes closes and tried to sleep as Alfred continued staring at the ceiling, it felt too uncomfortable for him. He simply laid there in the silence and tried thinking about what to do, to sleep obviously, but what would happen tomorrow? "Can you be quiet?" Arthur said. Alfred raised an eyebrow, he wasn't talking?

"What?""You're breathing too loud."

"…I'm _breathing_ too loud? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously now quiet yourself."

"Sorry I haven't mastered the art of quiet breathing."

"You should, it's more peaceful." Arthur said. Alfred got an annoyed look on his face and looked at the Brit, then back up to the ceiling. Now that he thought about it… he actually couldn't hear Arthur's breathing, he assumed it was a "spy thing".

"Hey, um, Arthur…" Alfred gulped. "T-Thank you…for helping me…" Alfred turned over and closed his eyes as Arthur opened his. He frowned with somewhat… sadness in his eyes… he closed them again and took a deep breath, _it's going to be okay… _

ooOoo

_Several hours later. Madrid, Spain_

Arthur and Alfred walked along the sidewalks of Madrid, Arthur knew just where he was going as all Alfred could do is wonder around in confusion. He followed Arthur with his hands in his pocket, he felt a little nervous around Arthur though; he knew the Brit had a gun in his jacket. "W-Where are we going anyway?" Alfred asked once they stopped at the crossing area, the light red for them.

"We're meeting someone that has information on my case, alright?"

"O-okay." Alfred gulped a bit. He looked off to his side, he felt like someone was watching him. "H-Hey Arthur… I think someone is following us…" Arthur looked over at him and thought on what to do next as the light turned green, he knew what to do. They crossed the street then casually turned down an alley way between two buildings. Arthur and Alfred stood against the wall for a moment only to realize that nothing was there. Arthur glared at Alfred then walked out, Alfred followed behind.

"Just leave that stuff to me, okay?"

"Y-Yeah… sorry." Alfred pouted again. He stayed silent now as he followed Arthur to an apartment building, heading into it and getting to the mailboxes. Alfred watched as Arthur took out a key he had picked at the airport from a man with glasses. Arthur unlocked the mailbox and reached into it, then paused when he found nothing was in there. Arthur stood there in confusion, then closed the box. He looked back over to Alfred. "What happened?"

"What we need isn't here…" Arthur looked around really fast then quickly went out the door, not knowing what to do next. Alfred followed out and stopped when Arthur did, standing there and thinking what to do next. Arthur stood against the wall trying to figure out what to do now that he didn't have the information he needed. Alfred looked around a bit with nothing else to do then stopped when he noticed something; a ripped piece of paper that was halfway stuck under a stone that seemed out of place in front of the apartment. He could see handwriting on it, "Skyfall", and more. Alfred quickly tapped Arthur's shoulder and pointed the paper out to him. Arthur grabbed onto it fast and looked it over, reading the small message that was cut off: Skyfall, beware the pol-. Arthur studied it for a moment, beware the pol?… what was pol?… Alfred thought about it too, then looked around more. He knew someone was watching them, but it wasn't a bad guy…

"Beware the police…" Alfred whispered.

Arthur listened as Alfred looked around, more than a dozen officers in uniform around them, several of them looking at them. Arthur's eyes grew with the realization, _**beware the police! **_He quickly grabbed onto Alfred's hand and pulled him into the ally next to them, just before a bullet struck the wall where they were standing. "Run!" Arthur yelled and they quickly escaped down the ally, Arthur taking out his gun and shooting backwards before the cop heading down after them could shoot off his own weapon. They quickly turned the corner only to find three Spanish cops waiting there already, then they turned the other way to find more. Arthur pulled Alfred with him down the ally more and pushed him into a broken door, getting into an empty apartment before the bullets could hit one of them. "Keep going! Up the stairs!" Arthur yelled as Alfred ran in front of him, running up the stairs as fast as he could as Arthur stopped to shoot back at the enemy chasing them, then ran up after him, following Alfred to the highest point of the apartment; the roof. Arthur ran out behind him then turned to block the door, ripped a bar off from the side and putting it between the door.

Alfred quickly ran to the ledge, stopping just in time before falling over, and then backed off before a bullet hit him. "Get away from the ledge!" Arthur yelled. Alfred listened and backed away, getting as far as he could. Alfred panted, completely out of breath, as Arthur looked around for a place of escape when he realized there was none…..

ooOoo

Chapter two out woooo~ *sigh* I'm sorry if it's a little crappy, I'm getting into it… I kinda rushed it too Q.Q I sorry! But merp, oh well… I left a little mystery around Arthur~ also, the woman had helped out with the cars is, yes, Fem! France…. Just let it be *w*

I'm gonna add little extra/deleted scenes from the chapters In at the end, I just didn't feel like adding them in up there so I'm adding them in down here. Their pretty short, but I'm just gonna add it in for the hell of it XD they go with the story though.

(The morning they woke up)

_Alfred rolled around in the bed a bit, rolling off to his side and yawning a bit to wake himself up. He stretched his legs and arms out a bit as he slowly opened his eyes, only seeing the figure of a man standing there putting a clean shirt on. Alfred smiled a bit, it was just a damn dream. A crazy, impossible, stupid dream. Alfred pulled the blankets up more and put the pillow over his head, "Mattie… I had the weirdest dream last night…" He said. _

"_Did you know?" The man spoke, Alfred was too sleepy still to even recognize the voice. _

"_Yeah… I walked in on some crazy fight like out of a 007 movie.. And this crazy British dude jumped out a window and dragged me with him… and he turned out to be a spy…" _

"_Sounds interesting."_

"_It was crazy, this guy was a complete asshole too,… he ruined my phone… he was such a pain in the ass, I can't believe I dreamt of him." Alfred sat up in his bed and stretched more. "Thank god it was a dream!" He paused when he saw Arthur standing there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. Alfred simply stared at him then fell back into the sheets, "it was real… FUCK." _


	3. Chapter 3

Skyfall Chapter Three

Arthur looked around the roof, seeing not a single means of escape, not any he wanted to take anyway; he knew one way. The police of the other side of the door banged and tried to break down the door, seems that pipe was stronger than he thought. Arthur looked around a bit more, was this really the only way?… "What do we do! ?" Alfred yelled ducked on the ground, he didn't want to be shot anytime soon! Arthur looked over to the other roof tops, seeing them get lower and lower. He let out an angry sigh and quickly grabbed onto Alfred's hand, pulling him over and back. "W-What are you doing! ?"

"Getting us out of here! Run!" Arthur pulled Alfred with him, Alfred quickly catching up to Arthur's fast speed. But when he realized exactly what they were doing, his eyes widened and he screamed just as they jumped off the ledge and across the ally way below them. They let go of each other's hands during the jump, landing on the neighboring roof and rolling across it until they were able to stop themselves. Arthur quickly got up fast, then dragged Alfred up with him. It may have been a high jump but that was the highest it would get, the rest were lower to them. Arthur pulled Alfred up to his feet and pulled him again, even after the rough landing. Alfred gulped as they jumped across onto the other roof, this time actually landing on their feet with balance and able to run again. They repeated the same onto the next roof, then the next, but the jump after that didn't land well. They jumped onto the next uneven roof and fell, both of them; Alfred could swore he heard something crack. As gun shots went off at them, their legs collapsed from under them as they hit hard onto the ground. Arthur didn't waste any time as he knew cops would be up the stairs in seconds, he grabbed onto a chair that was sitting by the door and quickly blocked the door, just as the cops arrived there.

"Alfred we need to go!" Arthur tried lifted Alfred up but he gasped in pain from the fall, he must of hurt his leg. Arthur lifted him up though, trying to get him going again by supporting his walking as Alfred could barely put his leg straight. His plan was to jump into the bay right next to them, but now he wasn't sure if Alfred could do that. Through all the banging at the door, now they were able to start breaking it down as they began to come through, he was able to hear a rhythm horn of a boat below. He smiled a bit, he knew that familiar rhythm. He helped Alfred get up a little straighter and prepared him to run.

"I can't!" Alfred cried.

"You have to!"

"B-but the water,"

"We're going to aim for the boat." Arthur could hear the door completely break down. "You'll be fine, trust me!" Alfred gulped as Arthur gave a tug then pulled him into a run, which he just managed to keep up with. He closed his eyes with the leap off the ledge, hearing the gun shots right behind him didn't help with his fear, though not knowing where he would hit the water or the boat worried him more; the boat was very hard.

The two landed on the small deck on the motor boat. They moaned in pain from the fall, but Arthur tried his best to keep it in. Arthur's friend pulled a lever down and started the speed up faster, getting them out of there and away from the land.

Alfred rolled off and away from Arthur, who had used himself to break the fall for Alfred. He sat up a bit on his forearm, took a few breaths, then tried sitting up a little more and look around. His hair blew with the wind and so did the driver's. All he could see was the man's back, his light tan shirt that was just a bit lighter than his skin and his hair was a much darker brown. Alfred took his glasses off, which had cracked and almost shattered with the landing; god that would have been bad if the glass shattered in his eyes, he was lucky. He looked at the Brit who still laid there clutching onto his stomach and dealing with the pain of the fall, which Alfred felt a bit guilty for. He took a blurry look at his glasses though, how was he suppose to see now?… but then he noticed something on his hand, blood.

Just as the small boat pulled up to a much bigger one, Alfred looked around on his body for where the blood came from, any wound but saw nothing. "Are you alright?" The tan man parked the boat next to the bigger yot-like boat and pulled down a rope ladder off the edge of it onto them. "Si? You're alright?"

"Wh…" Alfred drew to a blank.

"Just jolly." Arthur lifted himself up from his small cradle. "Thank god for you being there."

"Si~ You would have been in mucho trouble." The man said then turned to climb up the ladder as Arthur fully stood up, then followed up the ladder onto the boat; Alfred followed behind onto the deck of the homey boat. He climbed onboard as Arthur followed the Spanish man into the captain's quarter, then realized where the blood came from.

Through Arthur's white shirt, his entire right side has been soaked with blood. Alfred put his cracked glasses back on to confirm it to be true, Arthur was bleeding and bad too. Alfred quickly pounced toward Arthur and grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him back to look at the wound. "You're bleeding! Can't you feel that! ? Can't you see that! ?" Alfred yelled. The Spanish man only looked over, finally seeing his friend.

"Calm down! I know, but it's just a gaze." Arthur said.

"Whether it's a gaze or not, you're still bleeding really bad!" Alfred attempted to lift the Brit's shirt up but Arthur quickly stopped him. "Let me see the wound!"

"No!"

"Yeah! Come on, I need to see how bad you're really bleeding!" Alfred's hands were smacked away. "Please…" Arthur glared at him then gave up, sighing and unbuttoned his shirt. Arthur dropped his soaked shirt onto the deck and turned his injured side toward Alfred. Alfred frowned a bit, he knew the wound was deep and bleeding bad just below his rib cage. "I-I need to stop the bleeding, okay?"

"Fine I suppose." Arthur glared.

"Hey, um, you, uh…" Alfred looked toward the Spanish man.

"Antonio." He said.

"Oh! Antonio, you have a medical kit or something?"

"Huh? Si!" Antonio pointed to a small first aid kit next to him and began to pick it up but Alfred hurried over and grabbed it, then turned toward Antonio and whispered into his ear.

"You have anything hot? Like a curling iron?" Alfred asked, he knew one way of stopping bleeding fast though he didn't think Arthur would like it. Antonio thought, nodded, and headed down under the deck to get the device.

"Where is he going?" Arthur asked. Alfred picked up several clean clothes and threw one onto Arthur's head, covering his eyes, then gently grabbed onto him and sat him down on the deck. Alfred wet one of the cloths and placed it on the Brit's wound, he quickly jumped away in pain. Alfred grabbed his arm and pulled him back, then placed the wet cloth to his wound again and kept it there. Arthur growled a bit but Alfred didn't let the cloth go, not until he believed it was okay. Once he did take it away though, the wound only continued to bleed out. Alfred frowned a bit and placed the cloth back on the tender wound. Arthur finally took the cloth off his head and looked toward Alfred. "I told you it's fine." He looked over as Antonio came out from under the deck with the hot curling iron. "W-What's that for?" Alfred quickly folded one of the cloths and put it in Arthur's mouth.

"You might want to bite on that."

Arthur quickly spit it out. "What! ? Wh-" Once the iron was pressed to Arthur's room, he screamed out as loud as he possible could, though no one would really hear them in the middle of the ocean. He whimpered a bit as Alfred took it away. He tried taking deep breaths but his chin quivered a bit with the pain he felt.

"I told you to bite down." Alfred poured the small container of alcohol onto one of the cloths and turned back toward Arthur. "You might want to do it now." Arthur weakly reached for it until Antonio did the favor of handing it to him then he bit down on it as Alfred pressed the cloth to his wound. Arthur bit down on the cloth and jumped in pain, trying to get away but Alfred kept him still. When he took the cloth away it seemed like the wound had stopped bleeding completely now.

"Ouch, I haven't seen anyone use that way in a very long time." Antonio commented. Alfred looked at the weak Brit as he shook in pain.

"Hey, a normal person can't take this much pain." Alfred said. "So it's okay if you pass out." He said, he figured Arthur would be very stubborn about all of this.

"I-I'm not going to… p.." Arthur soon closed his eyes.

He awoke under the deck, laying in the lower bunk beds of the boat. He looked around a bit, neither Antonio or Alfred were there. He sat up a bit, grabbing onto his injured side which had been covered by some bandages, then tried getting out of the bed. He stumbled a bit but managed to get his balance but continued holding onto his wounded side. He walked over to the ladder, trying not to fall, and grabbed onto the clean shirt that had been laying off to the side. He threw it over his shoulders and slipped his arms in, only buttoning the first two buttons before heading up the ladder.

It was sunset by now. He looked over as Antonio and Alfred sat in the small couch that sat against the edge of the boat, both of them eating up some dinner Antonio probably whipped up. He stood there watching them talk for a moment before the two of them noticed him. "Ah! Arthur~ you're awake!" Antonio was the first to greet him. "Your stowaway and I were just eating some dinner~ Some for you two on the table over there."

"I'm not a stowaway! I told you my name was Alfred!"

"What were you two talking about?" Arthur crossed his arms.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing much~ stowaway was just telling me about what happened and I was telling him how this was my home." Antonio said.

"You didn't tell him anything right?"

"No senor~"

"Ok good." Arthur looked toward Alfred. "Where the hell did you get new glasses?"

Alfred smiled a bit and fixed his new clear glasses. "Your friend here had a bunch of old pairs for some other agent and these helped me see again so he let me have them." Arthur gave a confirming nod then came over a bit more, scratching the side of his head, and picked up one of crappy fish sticks they had cooked. "Don't judge it, it's actually really good." Arthur took a small bite then ate the rest of it. He took a couple more than looked toward Antonio, who only nodded.

"Stay here Alfred." Arthur walked into the captain's quarters, Antonio following behind, and left Alfred on the deck alone. He simply blinked and looked around a bit.

Arthur closed the door behind them and looked toward Antonio. "So how the bloody hell did the police get involved?" He asked. The Spanish man simply shrugged, he didn't know what to say.

"I honestly have no idea, last time I checked they were on our side and knew of what I was doing and the next they grabbed me when I was trying to put the info into the mailbox."

"Did they get it?"

"No, I hid it when they came in. I tried waiting for them to walk past but then they grabbed me. So I ripped one of the papers and tried writing a note to you to warn you but they forced me into one of their cars and I dropped it."

"We saw it though," Arthur said. "Alfred found it on the ground."

"Ah the stowaway found it? Bueno!"

"Yes but why did they take you?… and how did you get away?"

"I can get out of cars very easily Kirkland, you know this?"

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "Alright, so let's see the info." Antonio nodded and quickly took a packet from under the cushions of the small sofa behind them. He then handed it to Arthur.

"There's a lot of people involved… from the Vargas brothers, to several Chinese gangs, our own police officers, and of course the Russian mafia but there's more." Antonio said as Arthur looked through the folder, seeing the real photos of the mass destruction weapons. "Look at these," Antonio pointed several out to him. "Those were taken in Beijing twenty-seven hours ago when they captured a Chinese spy… but these," He directed to another set of photos that held the same weapons but a different background. "These were taken in Berlin fifteen hours ago… and then these." He showed a photo of more of the weapons all together. "These were taken in Moscow six hours ago."

"That's impossible…" Arthur looked over the photos. "H-How hard is it to make these weapons?"

"It takes a year just to create the energy that is used for it, the same as a nuclear weapon." Antonio said. "It takes time to set all that unstable energy in a missile though…"

"Bloody hell… and have you figured how much damage it would be if one of these were to go off?"

"That's the part we are completely unsure about, they haven't tested them… but when Tino got an eye on them, he said the computers predicted just one of these missiles could destroy most if not all of China." Antonio said. "Though… that's only the missiles…"

"W-What? There's more?"

"Those are the small ones… we've only found one but," Antonio handed him one more picture, this time it looked just like a nuclear bomb. "This thing's damage can spread across all of Europe, it's a radiation release. The damage of the explosion would be the size of Austria… the radiation from it though would spread across Europe very easily…"

Arthur's eyes widened. "This is completely impossible! There's no way all of this could be developed in such short time…especially when we've only been in the nuclear age for fifty years or such. This is just a dream, it has to be a lie or fake or something."

"Si, you're completely right but it looks like that time has come. Someone has figured out how to do all of this and is traded them off, it's only time until terrorists gain them… though they are selling for a high price!"

"How much?"

"Six billion in US dollars…"

"That's almost four billion pounds… that's a lot… no one has that money." Arthur took a deep sigh and rubbed his neck a bit. "This is impossible… there's no way these weapons could be made like this, there's no way this much money could be spent so fast and easily, there's just no way for the transport, any of it!"

"I have no other info amigo…" Antonio said. "It was my job to get these pictures from Tino and give them off to you."

"Where is Tino? I need to contact him and hear his words." Arthur began walking back out onto the deck.

"I can try calling again but he hasn't been answering."

Arthur paused and turned back around. "What do you mean… he hasn't been answering?…"

OOO

_Kosice, Slovakia _

_She covered her face with her sleeve as she watched the helicopter land on the roof of their building. It was dark, the lights on the roof were the only thing that gave light as the helicopter landed. She looked as the propellers slowed down and he stepped out of the helicopter. He walked across the rood past the young woman and took his time getting into the building and down the stairs, she followed very close behind. _

"Help me! Help me! S-someone!"

His voice echoed around the empty room. One young man was tied to the wooden chair he couldn't get away from. His blonde hair fell in front of his face as he struggled to attempt to get out of the chair. He looked up as the door of the room finally opened, only to revealed his worst nightmare.

"Agent Tino," _He_ said. "It was fun playing this game with you… bye bye~!"

The sound of a single gun shot echoed around the room….

OOOOOOOOOOOO

WHEW Done for now… I'm so sorry I just killed Finland Q.Q

So Idk if anyone noticed this or not, but we were in Madrid and suddenly we were in the middle of the ocean ^^' just ignore the total scene change! XD

Also, I know it's pretty much impossible (I really hope so anyway) to make these mass destruction weapons… keep that in mind I suppose?

And sorry to Iggy for like burning him to death to keep him from dying (lolwut?)… this is what happens when I watch spy movies though *crawls under rock*

Also, introduced the bad guy! :D (feel so bad for him DX I don't like making him the bad guy DX) so who could it be? :O

(Another deleted-passage!)

"W-What do I do with him now! ?" Alfred poked the unconscious Brit's cheek after he had passed out from so much pain. Antonio bent down and turned his head toward him, shaking his head a bit to see if he was really out cold; he was. "Is it okay if I throw him overboard?"

"Considering he's probably gonna keep you alive, not a good idea." Antonio smiled a bit. "We can take him down and lay him on one of the beds."

"Okay! That I can do!"

"Si, you grab his legs, I g- what are you doing! ?"

Alfred simply lifted the Brit up and put him over his shoulder like a knapsack. He smiled a bit toward the Spanish man then began taking him down the ladder to get under deck. Antonio tried following but as he looked down he could see that Alfred could handle the Brit.

Though when he went to fling Arthur onto the bed, he accidentally hit the Brit's head on the wooden frame of the bed. "Oops!" Alfred whispered to himself then fully got the Brit onto the bed. He looked down and snickered a bit, he couldn't help but laugh after what he did. But when he saw the Brit flinch, Alfred quickly run back up the ladder.


End file.
